wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
SS Paranormal Division
The SS Paranormal Division (German: SS Paranormal Abteilung) is a SS special division in the latest Wolfenstein games: Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein, ''and ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. It is founded by Heinrich Himmler to research history and discover paranormal powers which could be employed by the Third Reich. Many of its members were also participants in the Thule Society, a group dedicated to proving Aryan superiority and researching ancient Thulian artifacts. One of their most well known missions was to locate the grave of Heinrich I. Another was uncovering the powers of the Black Sun Dimension and the Thule Medallions. Also, the organisation works closely with Wilhelm Strasse, the leader of the SS Special Projects Division, a brilliant scientist who, while not being a member of SS Paranormal Division, participated, directly or indirectly, in all of its major projects. However, they all end up failure thanks to the American OSA agent B.J. Blazkowicz. Divisions *Elite Guard *Scribes Important members *'Oberführer Marianna Blavatsky' - One of Paranormal Division's leaders. A woman with a great knowledge of occult power. Died during the return of Heinrich I in Operation Resurrection. *'Obergruppenführer Viktor Zetta' - One of the SS Paranormal Division's leaders after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He leads the research on the Black Sun Dimension. Assassinated in Isenstadt. *'Standartenführer Helga von Bulow' - Pupil of Marianna Blavatsky, she created the Elite Guard special unit. Died during the encounter with Olaric. *'Hauptsturmführer Richter' - One of the SS Paranormal Division's leaders after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He is the right hand of Viktor Zetta. *'General von Shurber' - One of the leaders of the organization. Assassinated in Chateau Schufstaffel. *'General Burkhalter' - Important member. Assassinated in Paderborn. *'General Haupman' - Important member. Assassinated in Paderborn. *'General von Stauff' - Important member. Assassinated in Paderborn. *'Colonel Strache' - Important member. Assassinated in Paderborn. *'Major Hochstedder' - Important member. Assassinated in Paderborn. *'Professor Zemph' - A scientist with vast knowledge on Thulian lore. Killed by Helga von Bulow. *'Obersturmbannführer Helga von Schabbs '- A high-ranking SS commander and archaeologist who owns Castle Wolfenstein and spearheads another dig in Wulfburg. Killed by King Otto's Monster. Trivia *The SS Paranormal Division-like group appears in the Id universe timeline (which includes all of the games including Wolfenstein RPG, Doom RPGs, Doom 1-3, and all of the wolfenstein games up to RTCW, and possibly Wolfenstein (2009)), at the time of the game the SS Special Projects Division, and SS Paranormal division are merged, and entitled SS Special Weapons and Paranormal Division. It is a group of Nazi (called Axis in the game due to censorship) officers and scientists (including Marianna and Dr. Schabbs) who developed Super Soldiers, resurrected the undead and ultimately summoned a demon from Hell, Harbinger. *It can be assumed the Paranormal Division was dismantled following its repeated failures in harnessing the paranormal, and the Nazi would continue investing in more successful strategies in The New Order. *The SS Paranormal Division is not brought up in The New Order, but is focused on in The Old Blood. The division was a major focus of both RTCW, and Wolfenstein (2009). es:División Paranormal de la SS Category:Groups Category:Nazis Category:Games Category:Wolfenstein organizations Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order